Wireless technology has made it possible for email messages to be received and displayed by various portable electronic devices including Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), for example. Sending email messages including attachments, such as photographs or scanned documents, is becoming increasingly popular, however, most attachments are formatted for a rich desktop or printer experience and generally require a desktop PC with a large screen display for proper viewing. As such, viewing these attachments on the small screens of most portable electronic devices presents a challenge.
In addition, attachments are often created using proprietary formats such as Microsoft Office™ or Adobe Acrobat™, for example. In order to accommodate these and other proprietary formats, some portable electronic devices now include client versions of the original document creation applications, such as Pocket Word™ and Pocket Excel™, for example. These mobile versions of original applications tax device resources including memory and storage space and therefore do not provide an ideal solution.